


Little Keith

by Laith_dani



Category: Defenders of the Universe-Voltron, Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Keith, Galra Period, Galra anatomy, Gen, Korean Keith, Sweet Keith, baby Keith, child keith, intersex Keith, mensturation, scared keith, shy keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laith_dani/pseuds/Laith_dani
Summary: Texas knew that his son is a very independent boy with good talent. But, Keith is still a child who’s only walking to the road of journey.He knew Keith might have a up and down road to go,After all, he loved that purple woman.
Kudos: 35





	Little Keith

Texas knew that his son is a very independent boy with good talent. But, Keith is still a child who’s only walking to the road of journey. 

He knew Keith might have a up and down road to go, 

After all, he loved that purple woman.

Keith started doings baths for himself at the age of 4, which made Texas very worried that he might not been taking a good care of his own son, but the child pouted when he always offers to help him. 

Keith learned how to read at the age of 5, with a minimum help with Texas, 

Age of 6, Keith learned to cook when he read the cook book in korean version, Texas never thought his child would be like this, But Keith didn’t mind. 

Texas made Keith entered to school, he thought his child would be happy with friends and something to learn with, 

But, Keith didn’t say anything, but Keith have topped all of his subjects, actually, PERFECTED all of his subject, making the teacher make the decision to move him to a upper level. 

Texas didn’t know if he would be proud or worried. 

At the age of 8, Keith learned all the house hold works, and at 9 he learned how to plant flowers, and Vegetables which resulted a much very budget for them. 

Texas is a fire fighter and can be gone every moment, but Keith managed to get himself comfortable. There’s was one time when he was gone for two days because they needed a hand for the medic, he only got to called Keith 5 times and when he returned, everything was fine. 

Except for the red eyes that Keith have, sign that he have been crying, but his expression tells another thing. 

‘I’m An independent child. I have to stop crying,’

Which made Texas hug him until he give in, 

Texas remember that Keith is still a child. 

Now that Keith is already 13 years old—

“Oppa! Oppa! Oh my god—“ 

Texas heart jumped out of his body as he ran towards to the bathroom where is son is screaming, “Keith! Keith!” He tried to move the door knob, but it was still locked, 

“Oppa! Oppa!” A terrified voice once again shouted, 

“Goddammit! Keith,” He decide to use the force with his body and pushed himself to as the door weakened, 

He panted as he find his son, 

Keith was at the corner, only wearing his hood but no pants, with a scared expression displayed in his face, 

When Texas catch a sight of something red, he look once again, 

The toilet was dripping with blood— No, it might not be blood, since it has a brown color on it, yet the smell of it said the opposite. 

Texas shook his head and moved over to his son, he shushed him as he rocked him at his chest, “Shush, Keith, Calm down, calm down...” He said as Keith slumped down to him with his pupils dilated while staring at the slight reddish yet brownish blood.

Keith fastened breathing slowly turned to it normal state but his heart was still pulsing, 

“Now, can you tell me what’s happen?” 

“Blood came out of my penis.” 

Texas blinked, “Huh?” 

Keith pointed at the toilet, “I—I was just peeing then, blood came out of it!” 

Texas glance at the toilet once again, and winced when he saw the blood again, then he looked down at his son genital, 

His son uncut genital was dripping with blood, 

He remembers that his wife was an alien, 

But, Is this same as menstruation?” 

Then, he was brought back again with a tug in his clothes, “Al—also there’s more! These past few days, I was feeling itchy under it and I always looked at it, and there was a cut under my penis!” 

Texas listened and widen his eyes, he looked at Keith with gentle eye sand said, “Keith, can you open your legs so I could see it?” 

With a hiccup and ignoring his embarrassment, he opened his legs and Texas once again gasped. 

In the middle of his child, there was a crack, 

Texas immediately identified that it look like a female genitalia, but his son still had a male one. 

He closed his son legs and took the tissue that is near at the sink to wipe off the blood stain in the legs, then he remember something that his wife told him. 

“Our kind, is not just male and female, sometimes they can be both, those who have both gender can be called Alpha female or Omega male.”

Texas gritted his teeth as he remembered Krolia voice in his head, then he took his attention to his son with a slight pity. He smiled gently to secure the little sobbing boy. 

Looks like, he needs to buy some pads now. 

Also, some explanation and security for his son.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading, also sorry, this is a beginners work in here. I apologize for the lack of words or descriptions, also I might have to add more chapters, bit by bit, since I don’t know whether if i could finish it or not, thank you!


End file.
